The Pearl Past
by shadynsmom7808
Summary: Rarity never talks about her past but now it has come back to bite her. She is forced to help an organization of ponies she once called friends but now considers disgusting. When the organization decided they want Rarity back, they take her and Pinkie Pie by force. Now Rarity must find a way to get both her and her dear friend away safely. Find out about Rarity's Pearl Past.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy

Rarity didn't want to be out in the middle of the night in the everfree forest. The cold earth below her pristine, white hooves chilled her on the already cold night. The trees loomed above her, their shadows casting over her and everything around her. She wasn't scared. She never had been scared of this place, though sometimes she had to act like she was. Her past had put her up against more frightening things than this.

To her right, there was a rustle of leaves. She turned to it quickly, knocking back her black hood.

"Show yourself," she ordered, illuminating the tip of her horn. A red stallion with white splotches emerged from the shadows with an amused smirk. He was quite small for an earth pony stallion though he still had large hooves topped with white fur. His mane was long and white but his tail was cropped short. His eyes were a disturbing shade of green and flashed every so often with a strange yellow. His cutie mark was even more disturbing than his eyes though. It was a heart, dripping with green.

"Nice to see you again, Pearl," greeted the stallion. Rarity snorted and glared at him.

"I changed my name to Rarity when I left. You should do well to remember it, Acid Heart," she spat his name like a curse. The stallion called Acid Heart gave a fake look of hurt.

"Really? I always loved your name, Pearl. It suited you so well. A beautiful _mistake," _he hissed. She glared some more.

"Enough of this. We're both here for a reason." She was growing impatient. Acid Heart smiled, showing his teeth.

"Straight to the point, as always. That's what I like most about you, you know." His words slithered into Rarity's ears like a snake, making her shudder. Acid laughed, a deep and crazed sound that shook the trees around them. "Do you have what we asked for?" he asked, serious now. Rarity levitated an ornate, golden music box from her saddle bag and set it down gently in the stallions awaiting hoof.

"I can get the scroll tomorrow," she informed, watching as Acid inspected the box. He flipped the lid open with his nose and smiled a wicked smile at the contents.

"Lovely," he crooned, snapping the lid shut. He tucked the box into his own saddle bag and turned his wicked smile to Rarity. "Sterling can meet you in three days behind the saloon in Appaloosa," he said. "Be there with the scroll or you know what happens." Rarity nodded, not bothering to argue with what she knew she couldn't change.

"Until the next time, Pearl," he said, departing.

"I told you, my name is Rarity!" Rarity protested.

"You'll always be Pearl to me," he called. There was no use in saying anything back, he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity awoke with a start. Something much larger and heavier than Opal had jumped on her. She grunted with fear and pushed the form off of her. There was a giggle then a thump. Rarity caught her breath and looked down at the floor by her bed. She scowled at the pink party pony that lay there in a fit of giggles.

"Pinkie Pie! You scared me!" she scowled at Pinkie Pie, not questioning her presence. The balloon-marked mare was notorious for her erratic behavior and uncommon magic ability. As Pinkie rolled on the floor, Rarity pulled herself out of bed and went to sit in front of her vanity. As she began brushing her mane and primping, using her magic to levitate her tools, Pinkie came up behind her and began babbling.

"I came over to make sure you woke up for the party because if you slept in today then you might not wake up and if you don't wake up you won't be able to go to the party and if you aren't at the party then we would be short one guest and if we're short one guest, especially if that guest is you, everyone would be really REALLY sad!" Rarity finished and inspected her work. Her white fur glistened and her jewel purple mane hung in a perfect curl. She watched Pinkie behind her in the mirror. She was bouncing up and down with a huge grin on her face. Of course, her mane and tail were in their usual mess of tangles and curls. Rarity sighed.

"Pinkie, don't you ever do anything with that mane of yours?" Rarity asked, turning to look properly at her friend. Of course she was only joking, secretly she very much liked Pinkie's mane. It looked lovely on her even though it was a mess. The very idea of that intrigued her and gained her favor. Pinkie paused from her bouncing to twirl her misshapen forelock around a hoof. When she set her hoof back down she smiled, knowing that Rarity was joking.

"Come on Rarity! I made you breakfast downstairs. Sweetie Bell is already eating," she told her, calming down a bit. Rarity nodded and followed the springing earth pony down the stairs past the boutique and into the kitchen. As Pinkie Pie had said, Sweetie Bell was already munching away on her French toast and daisies with syrup. Two other plates were set up at the table, one for each of the mares that had joined her.

"Good morning Sis! Pinkie Pie made us breakfast, it's soooo good!" Sweetie bell said through a mouthful of her food. Rarity settled herself next to her sister.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Sweetie," she reminded, levitating a napkin over to her sister to dab a drop of syrup from her white coat. Sweetie Bell gulped down her food and then took another big bite. Pinkie ate next to Rarity quickly but quietly. Rarity tucked in and levitated her fork and used it to slice off a chunk of the bread and bring it to her mouth. She chewed slowly and swallowed, looking around for a drink. A large glass of orange juice sat in front of her. She levitated it to her lips and took a long pull. The events of the previous night came back to her as she was left alone with her thoughts. She gave an internal sigh. It would be hard to find a place for Sweetie Bell so short notice.

"Sweetie, I have to go out of town to take care of some things with the family. I'm going to see if you can stay at Sweet Apple Acres with Apple Bloom," she told her. Sweetie paused with her eating and looked worriedly up at her sister.

"What sort of things? Is something wrong with Mom and Dad?" she asked, her voice squeaking more than normal. Rarity smiled and put a hoof on her sister's head, smoothing over her cute pink and purple mane.

"Don't worry Sweetie Bell. It's just a bit of trouble with the cousins. I know I don't usually get involved in all of that but it's a little worse than the usual. I'll be back in time to see you preform in the school play," Rarity assured her. Sweetie smiled at Rarity, trusting her blindly. Rarity hated to lie to her sister. She hated to lie to anyone really. Lying had been part of her old life and she wished to leave her past just where it was, in the past. It would have stayed in the past if it weren't for her old comrades realizing that they didn't have her skills. Not to mention the fact that it would be Rarity after them if they had stolen the box and the scroll without her knowledge. She put the thoughts out of her mind. She wanted to at least have fun at the party and now that she had made an excuse to her sister with Pinkie as a witness, she could pack her saddlebag and have it with her at the party so that she could leave immediately after. She was almost certain Applejack would agree to her request without any questions. She smiled, a genuine smile this time, and set to finish her breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Sweetie Bell all entered the library together. Both Rarity and Sweetie Bell had saddlebags on. As they stepped in, they were met immediately by the sight of Spike the baby dragon scurrying around holding a million different things, including a broom, a plate with a sandwich, and a few books. He didn't notice the three ponies and hurried up the stairs to a bedroom that he and the librarian Twilight Sparkle shared. The three could hear the two arguing up there. She annoyed and angry, he flustered and breathless. The library was decorated fully for a party, courtesy of an early visit from Pinkie Pie. Twilight had protested to a big party because of how tired she had been feeling lately. Pinkie took this to heart but still wanted to celebrate her birthday so she had set up a small party of just Twilight's five closest friends, Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, and of course Spike.

Pinkie Pie bounced up the stairs to go and see Twilight. Rarity wasn't too sure about having the hyperactive pony and a flustered Spike alone up there with Twilight. Especially with the way she'd been feeling lately, it would have been too much for her. She made her way up with Sweetie Bell close behind. Twilight was sitting up in her bed. She looked better today, the bags under her purple eyes weren't so potent and her pink and purple mane looked halfway decent. She seemed to be feeling better too, her ears were pricked and her scowl wasn't so tired looking. Spike and Twilight were still arguing and Pinkie was trying to break in and get them to stop.

"Spike, I told you to get me "Magical Contracts: A History"," Twilight told him, scowling. He set down the plate on her bedside table and held up a book.

"This IS "Magical Contracts: A History"! I told you, we replaced the cover three months ago!" Spike retaliated. Twilight shook her head.

"I don't remember that," she said stubbornly. Rarity saw Spike bite his tongue before answering.

" You don't remember it because you've been sick. Twilight I'm telling you that this is the book you want. You must remember that the old cover was falling apart. We got it replaced because of that," he explained, quickly and with a clipped tone, holding back things that he wanted to say. Twilight's face pinched as she went over what he said in her mind. Finally, her face softened and she used her magic to levitate the book in front of her and gently placing it on the sheets to open. She hadn't even noticed the mares and Sweetie Bell in her room. Spike joined in their nervous looks at each other. Twilight was getting worse. Twilight set to reading her book and the four quietly made their way downstairs, Rarity in the lead. They came into the decorated library and stared at each other for a moment, the same thoughts crossing all of their minds. Well, almost all. Rarity, though she was still very concerned for her dear friend, knew that Twilight's worsened state would make it that much easier to steal the scroll from her. She hated very much to steal from her friend but if she didn't there would be serious consequences. She'd much rather have the weight of that theft of her back rather than face those consequences.

" She'll be better when the rest of the gang gets here. She always brightens up around you girls," Spike assures, breaking Rarity from her thoughts. The usually hyperactive Pinkie looks solemn as she says,

"Maybe I shouldn't have done the party. She really doesn't seem to be doing so well." Rarity shook her head to this.

"No Pinkie. This party is exactly what Twilight needs. Some time with friends and a bit of time out of bed. She needs to stretch her legs and I'm sure she'll be pleased when she gets down here," Rarity reassured. She offered a smile that Pinkie tentatively returned. Everyone was up in ends about Twilight's illness. She was better than she had been before the medication; the doctors had even let her receive treatment from the comfort of her own home. Things were better for a while, she seemed almost normal. Then she steadily declined until she became a mess of mood swings and forgetfulness.

Rarity frowned to herself as Pinkie Pie went with Spike to help in the kitchen. She knew now would be the perfect opportunity to grab the scroll.

"Sweetie, why don't you see if you can help those two? I'm going to get a few of the decorations that Spike has knocked over tidied back up before the others get here," Rarity said to her sister. Sweetie Bell smiled and squeaked her agreement before trotting into the kitchen. Rarity let out a breath and went to the shelf on the far side of the library that held most of the scrolls. She identified it quickly for its ribbon was a dark blue instead of the usual red or yellow. She levitated it quickly and quietly into her saddlebag and then set to work on the task that she had said she was going to do. As she was tidying, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash arrived together. Rarity smiled happily and went over to greet them. Fluttershy embraced her and asked,

"How's Twilight?" Rarity frowned then, remembering the earlier scene.

"We think she's getting worse. Earlier she was arguing with Spike and didn't even notice that Pinkie, Sweetie and I were standing in the room too," Rarity answered. Rainbow leaned against a shelf, a sad look crossing her eyes.

"Do you really think we should have a party for her when she's like this?" Fluttershy looked over to the rainbow haired mare.

"No Dashy, I think she'll feel better with a small party with all of her friends," Fluttershy said to her softly. Rarity nodded.

"That's exactly what I was saying to Pinkie Pie earlier." Rainbow nodded her response and then looked around.

"Where is everypony anyway?" she asked. Just then, Spike came running out of the kitchen holding a cake. He didn't notice the newly arrived mares as he set in down on the table with a few other refreshments. Pinkie Pie came bouncing out followed closely by Sweetie Bell. There were brief greetings exchanged by all of them. Applejack, followed by Apple Bloom came through the door. Again, greetings were exchanged as well as a hug between Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom and a quick inquiry of Twilight's health by Applejack. Spike got everything that he was carrying organized and told the mares that he was going to go and help Twilight downstairs. As he ran up, Rarity pulled Applejack aside.

"Applejack, I have a small favor to ask," she began.

"What can I do for ya, Rarity?" Applejack prompted with a smile.

"Would you mind if Sweetie Bell stayed at Sweet Apple Acres for a few days? I have a bit of family business I need to attend to and it requires that I leave Ponyville. I'll be back in about four days." Rarity detested the feeling of lying to Applejack even more than her own sister. It was the effect that the element of honesty had on most ponies. Rarity was no exception. Applejack looked surprised for a moment before asking,

"What sort of family business?" Rarity waved a hoof out nonchalantly.

"Oh it's nothing really," she assured, "but I can't take Sweetie Bell with me. The cousins can be quite brutal." Applejack took her hat off and scratched the back of her head.

"Ah wouldn't mind havin' her over for a while. She'll have to do chores with Apple Bloom though," Applejack warned. Rarity nodded fervently.

"Yes yes, that's absolutely fine. Sweetie Bell needs a bit more responsibility placed on her." Rarity gave Applejack a fleeting hug saying, "Thank you Applejack. It means a lot to me." Her last statement was the truest thing she had said about this trip. It really did mean a lot to her. She gave Applejack a beaming smile. Now all that was left was to quietly ask Fluttershy to take care of Opal Essence for her which she knew would not be questioned or turned down. She inwardly rewarded herself for having gotten the job done without any bumps. Well, almost done. Her mini reward was ended when Spike announced,

"Here's the birthday mare!" as he helped the purple unicorn down the stairs. Twilight was beaming tiredly at her collection of friends. The mares all stomped their hooves for Twilight. Rarity was the first to approach her.

"Happy birthday Twilight," she whispered in her ear as she hugged her. And then the party ensued.


	4. Chapter 4

The party lasted longer than Rarity expected it to. On any other day, Rarity would have been glad to spend more time with her friends, especially Twilight. With the scroll that had to be delivered and the ticket that had to be bought, she was all but running out of the library when the party had ended. She briefly gave each of her friends and Sweetie Bell a hug before making her way out. She was at the train station and on the train within the next hour. While on the train, she relaxed a little. She looked out the window, left alone with her thoughts. She thought about her past, about the ponies she once considered friends, no, family. It surprised her how she could easily say that they disgusted her now. She was disgusted with herself as well. The things she used to do… Things like steal, scam, and kill. She shuddered. Yes, kill. She had killed ponies, innocent ponies. The thought haunted her. Her mind was then full of frightening ideas. She thought that maybe she didn't deserve the friends she had now. She was tainted and ugly. The blood and crimes that covered her past made her unworthy of what bountiful friendship and success she had acquired. Maybe she belonged with them. She was just as disgusting as them. NO. The thought surged through her mind. She reminded herself that she left for a reason, many reasons. She left because she is better than them. She's better than them at their own game. That's why they had to use her for this job, rather than getting it done themselves. She may be tainted but she's done much to redeem herself. The thought comforts her. Her friends make her a better pony than she was. As she concludes her thoughts, the scenery outside the train door changes. She watched the clear landscape rush by as her eyes began to droop. Within minutes, she was asleep.

The breakfast cart pony woke her as the sun's rays just began to light the train cars. She groggily gave her some bits for a chocolate chip muffin and milk. She ate her breakfast quietly, chewing slowly as she mulled over the plan she had for the day. She'd rent a room at the inn, deliver the scroll tomorrow, grab a souvenir for Sweetie Bell, get on the train, and head back home. She had no desire to linger in Appaloosa and the prospect of being back home as soon as possible was appealing. She was eager to get back to the life she had made for herself. To what she considered the life she had always wanted. All of this would be over soon.

The afternoon came quickly and Rarity could see the town of Appaloosa in the distance from her train car. She willed the train to go faster, dying to stretch out her legs. She accepted a glass of water from the breakfast cart pony to give her something to do while she waited. As she sipped at the last of the crisp liquid, the train pulled into the Appaloosa station. She disembarked from the train, smoothing out her hair as she stepped onto the platform. The town of Appaloosa in front of her was alive with earth ponies and buffalo. Rarity silently cursed herself for not remembering to wear her black cloak. It would be hard to go unnoticed by the inhabitants of this small town. She shook her head and trotted quickly to the inn and pushed inside the door. The building was deserted except for three stallions playing cards in a corner and the bartender. They all looked up and stared at her as she slowly and gracefully made her way to the bar. She regarded the bartender politely.

"May I help you Ma'am?" he asked, setting aside the glass he was cleaning. He had deep blue eyes and a dark brown coat with a sand colored mane. Rarity smiled politely.

"I'd like a room for the night," she told him, fishing her pouch of bits out of her saddlebag. The bartender nodded and dipped below the counter for a moment, bringing up a notebook and quill. Rarity levitated ten bits from her pouch and set them neatly in two stacks of five on the counter. The bartender took them and smiled.

"I'll just have you sign right here ma'am and you'll have the room for tonight," he said, turning to grab a key from the many hanging on the wall. Rarity pursed her lips. She didn't want a trace of her being here. She leaned over the counter, closer to the bartender. She levitated an extra three bits from her pouch.

"How about you take these extra bits and we forget the signature?" she coaxed, fluttering her eyelashes. The bartender paused and stared at her for a moment before eyeing the three floating bits. He snatched them from the air and tossed the key her way. She caught it with her magic and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled as well and went back to cleaning the glass saying,

"Third room on your left. Number five." She made her way up the stairs and into the designated room.


End file.
